A Dance of Satisfaction
by MarMar2
Summary: Harry and Hermione like each other but they are too simliar to their characters in the OotP to do anything about it. Or are they?
1. Chapter one: The Television

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would be posting it here.  
  
Summary: Harry's summer after OotP will continue through 6th year.  
  
AN: Please review this is one of my first fan fictions.  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter one: The Television  
  
Harry sat in bed and looked out into the darkness of his bedroom. He could hear and owl softly hooting from somewhere down Privet Drive. He looked at his clock; its red glowing numbers told him that it was 30 minutes to twelve. He lay back down and fell into a restless sleep. "I see do you have anymore information on this new development" He turned and looked at a bald old wizard that had fallen to his knees. "N-n-no" he cried, " That is all I-I heard" "Don't lie to me," He threatened "She spoke of a child," "Leave," He hissed. He turned to the window and Harry caught his reflection: Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry awoke with a start and his scar tingled in a satisfied dance. The light from his window filtered in. The clock now read 6:20 and Harry hastily removed himself from bed. He dressed himself in a pair of Dudley's old knickers held up with a belt that he punched a few extra holes. Harry found a shirt found the mess on his floor and put it on. He walked down the stairs and walked out the down of four, Privet Drive. Harry walked lightly on the dew-covered grass and walked to the fence that separated the Dursleys from their neighbor. A batty old man that often sat on his stoop and smoked a large cigar. Harry artfully tossed a small dead mouse over the fence and into his garbage can. Harry had given Hedwig a grateful pat this morning but was quite fed up with her gifts.  
  
Harry walked back into the house and turned on the television set in the kitchen for the 7 o'clock news. He put a piece of bread in the oven and sat down. The signal came in fuzzy and Harry gave the massive set a great big whack. The picture flashed turned blue and then came in perfectly clear. "Lye Hubert, head of international games, has been given temporary suspension from the Ministry for his involvement with a faulty Bludger found in the Wasps supply shed last week. He could not be reached for comment," The new castor said.  
  
Harry ran to the oven to retrieve his toast before what the man had said sunk in. He threw the hot bread in the air and caught it and threw it up again this continued until the toast made contact with his plate on the table. Harry franticly ran to the set and began to fiddle with the channels hoping that he could get it back before his family noticed.  
  
Harry whacked the set again just as Uncle Vernon entered the room. "What are you doing boy?" he bellowed. Harry hit the power but the picture did not fade or flicker. "Answer me," Vernon spit with rage, " Why were you hitting my set?" He grew purple with frustration and self-control that it took not the whack Harry upside the head. " Just trying to improve the picture," Harry replied and glanced nervously at the screen. "New castor," Vernon commented and Harry used this moment to dash out of the room. Harry was half way up the stairs when Vernon noticed the weatherman was wearing robes and talking of raining cats and dogs in Essex. " Boy get down here now," he screeched. His moustache was nearly smoking and his little eyes bulged from his head. "What have you done to my set" He remained amazingly calm but Harry new it was what Mad-Eye and the other members of the order had said to him at the station. Harry looked at the set and then back to his Uncle's hideous face. "I am not sure what I've done," he answered honestly. "You've gotten your types' television coming into my set," Vernon yelled. Harry smiled and then bit his lip. " I see," he said " I haven't the faintest how it happened". Vernon ran and unplugged the set but the picture again remained unfazed. "That's impossible," Vernon said perplex "What's impossible?" Asked Dudley rubbing his eyes with his chunky fists. Uncle Vernon motioned to the plug and then back to the set. The castor began about some new story. "Yesterday in Little Whinging, The Boy Who Lived was spotted kissing a girl," The television said too loudly. A clip of four Privet Drive came up and then a picture of a Harry look alike kissing a girl flashed across the screen. "What's this," Petunia asked as she entered the kitchen and took a pan to start cooking. Vernon and Dudley stared at Harry as if just realizing that he was famous. "It obviously wasn't me, I was in the house all day," Harry said. The set bumbled on and the Dursleys eventually just settled into eating and watching. " Introducing the fastest broom in the world, the Greecehelix!!!" The Chudley Cannons then zoomed around a Quidditch pitch. Harry could hardly believe that he was watching Wizard television with the Dursleys but then it occurred to him that as long as it was a picture and not reading the Dursleys would watch anything. Everytime there was a mention of something undeniably magic Petunia would shift uncomfortably and Uncle Vernon would clear his throat similarly to Dolores Umbridge.  
  
At nine Dudley was allowed to go and hang out at his dear little friend's house. Harry smirked at how dumb the Dursleys were and continued to watch teleision, Uncle Vernon left for work and told him that the television had better be fixed when he got back. Putunia sat on the couch with a glass of gin and a cool towel on her forehead. Harry would sometimes kick the large set but he really wanted to watch so he didn't do much to fix it. When the shows began to bore him around 2 he whacked the set with all his might and the picture faded to black. The kitchen filled with a sudden silence and Harry heard a crack outside the window processed by a second crack.  
  
AN: Please Review!!!! I will write more but I need feed back. This will be a Harry/Hermione Rating may go up 


	2. Chapter two: He is back in action

Disclaimer: If I owned I would not post here.  
  
AN: Please review I want this to be at least ten chapters. I will work on this for the week. I have nothing to do.  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter two: He is back in action  
  
Harry,  
Dad said that it was Fred and George that did that to your set. Mum pitched a fit at them. She said, "They have never had respect for muggles, even if they don't like them they must still avoid contact with them. It could have gotten you into trouble," well it was something like that. Anyway we are back at Headquarters. They are trying to find a way to communicate with each other without danger of interception and Hermione is trying to convince them to use one of her ideas. She is devastated that Kreacher has been decapitate and hung on the wall. Lupin has tried to explain to her that it was what he wanted, but Hermione can't get beyond the killing before his time. They have hinted that they will go and get you very soon but I haven't yet been told when.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry threw the letter to the ground; he would never know when they were coming to get him. He hoped it was soon. The set was fixed now but Uncle Vernon had not been happy. Harry's birthday was in two days and he did not want to be ignored by an entire household on that day. He sat in the shade of a tree and picked the mud out of the bottom of his shoes. The longer grass tickled his hands as he ran his palms over it. Uncle Vernon had told him to mow the lawn today but Harry was still contemplating whether or not to do it. He slowly got up and walked to the shed where the cutter was kept and he set it in the grass and pulled the chord. It whizzed and sputtered and with a finial put from Harry kicked to life. Harry pushed the loud cutter up and down the yard making perfect rows in the grass. He turned off the cutter and replaced it in the shed and got a pair of pruners from a shelf. He pruned the 67 shrubs by hand and left neat little piles of the clippings. He then weeded the flowerbeds and then washed his hands. His family was out in London for the day buying Dudley extra large uniforms for Smeltings.  
  
Harry smiled knowing that his Uncle would not be able to criticize the way he had worked the yard. He entered the house and drew himself a glass of water. He wondered if them would come collect him today now that the Dursleys were gone. He went up onto his room and decide to pack his trunk just in case.  
  
Harry put all his old school robes in a pile on his bedroom floor. He had again grown a few inches and there was no way he could wear them to school this year. He put them in a bag and made a mental not to give them to Mrs. Weasley; she would know what to do with them. He then folded his invisibility cloak and his sneak-o-scope. He had the entire bottom of his trunk filled up about a foot high with books. Harry wanted a bigger trunk. He would have to get it at Diagon Alley. He put his finished homework in and his quills and an inkwell. He put in his muggle clothes and made a nice folded pile in the corner of his room of clothes that he had outgrown, there was no point taking them with him. Harry sat on his trunk and quickly fastened the buckles. He cleaned Hedwig's filthy cage and then lay on his bed waiting.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning still at four, Privet Drive. Hedwig sat on her perch asleep and a dead mouse lay on Harry's floor. He picked it up by the tail and like a gnome he flung it out of his window. Harry looked sadly at his broomstick and trunk. His sighed and got out of bed. He opened his trunk got dressed and walked down the stairs. Dudley sat at the table, with his plateful of eggs and bacon, watching the tube. Harry took a plate with a slice of toast and sat down to watch the news with his portly cousin. The castor on the television looked a bit sick. He was green in the face and he held a slip of paper in front of him like a veil. "Look at this father," cackled Dudley. Harry listened very closely. "This morning 126 people staying at the Jillian Hotel were found dead in their rooms. The exhaust system of the hotel is under investigation. At this morning eight all the occupants of a large building in Whales died suddenly. There were 10 other locations in England where all the occupants of buildings have died. The government has assured us that there is a problem with clean air return and it will be looked into immediately.  
  
Harry had stopped eating. The food that he had swallowed was now lodged in his throat. Dudley kept shoveling food into his mouth. Harry could feel his blood boil. He knocked Dudley's plate to the ground. "How can you eat?" Harry shouted, " Did you hear what the man said?" Dudley looked to his father who stood in the doorway ready to leave. "What on earth?" Putted Vernon "Stop your babbling." "He is back don't you get it," Harry cried " Your type (he spit) is now in grave danger. He won't stop unless we can stop him. I have to kill him or be killed, don't you get it?" Harry grabbed on to Vernon's collar and rattled him. Vernon got out of his grasp and ran out the door with a loud whine. Petunia looked at Harry with forgiving eyes. She knew what it meant.  
  
Harry sat in bed his scar did not allow him to rest. It burned the burn of victory. Harry's eyes watered and he knew that he would be forgiven about amid the sudden rush at Headquarters. Harry curled up and traced his scar with his wand over and over. Harry found it not soothing but distracting. He found then next morning that he had drifted off to sleep. The clock read 6:58 and he watched the numbers change until 7: 00. He got sluggishly out of bed and went down to eat.  
  
At the kitchen table Harry found Mrs. Weasley drinking coffee with Petunia. Harry jumped from surprise and was embraced by Mrs. Wesley's strong arms. "Harry, You heard what happened you poor dear," She soothed, "come let's fetch your things and we'll be off." Harry nodded and he waved to Petunia who waved back. " Thank you for the coffee." Mrs. Weasley said and with that she hurried Harry up the stairs.  
  
Harry stood in his room all his stuff tied to his trunk. " now listen one more time," said Mrs. Weasley "We we'll take this portkey to the square then we'll need to hurry to the house". Harry nodded and then he touched the chipped mug and felt the familiar tug behind his navel. 


	3. Chapter Three: Who gave you that?

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't want to own, don't make money, Wish I did make money.  
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing, keep it up. I will try for two chapters a day.  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter three: Who gave you that?  
  
Harry was prepared to run from the square as he felt himself land. He grabbed hold of his stuff and---"Surprise" a crowd of at least 45 people shouted. Harry looked around the room in amazement. He was in the basement kitchen of Headquarters. The people were smiling and holding presents for him. On the long wooden table there was a cake that ran the length. It had 16 candles that would let out random sounds. The candles made a trumpet call, Harry went to blow them out. The candles all went out and then one by one came back. " Harry old pal," George said as he put an arm on Harry's shoulder. "Do you like our Truly Birthday Tunes candles?" Fred asked as he too put his arm Harry.  
  
Tonks cut the cake, she handed out pieces, "whoa, sorry bout that," she said as she dropped a piece on the floor. Mrs. Weasley muttered something under her breath but graciously accepted a piece when Tonks came around. Harry saw the pile of presents grow in the corner. Sometimes a box would fly threw the fire and land in it. Ron and Hermione worked their way through the crowd. Ron gave Harry a smack on the back and then reluctantly gave him a big hug. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and gave him a long kiss on the cheek. Her hands had grabbed Harry's head and he stood perfectly still while she did it. She released him and her face flushed. She locked arms with Ron and Harry and they made their way around the party.  
  
A few hours later after nearly everyone had left. The three friends sat at the table each playing with a piece on cake that they knew could not possible be eaten. Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen directing clean up with her wand. Mops, brooms, and sponges flew out of closets and began to work. The pile of presents began to take up half the room and Harry did not feel like opening them as much as Ron egged him on. He had said so many 'hellos, nice to meet yous, thank you, and goodbyes' today that all he wanted to do was fall asleep.  
  
"Umm, Mrs. Weasley? Could you find away to get all my stuff to my room?" Harry asked softly. "Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley answer. "Dobby!!!" She called. Out from the boiler room where Kreacher had slept, came Dobby. "Ye-yes," bumbled the elf, "what can Dobby do to be help?". Mrs. Weasley pointed to the gifts. "Can you see that these get up to Harry's room?". Dobby bowed and began to levitate the gift in the air then with a snap of his fingers he and all the gifts vanished. "Wow," Ron said "let's go up" Ron made a wave of his hand and Harry and Hermione got up and began to climb the stair to Ron and Harry's bedroom. Dobby had neatly stacked the gifts all around the room. They were leaning over in impossible angles but they magically didn't fall.  
  
Harry lay on his bed and Hermione and Ron sat on the other. Harry shut his eyes but the other two stared at the odd packages. "Wish I had gotten this many presents for my birthday," Ron said with a hint of jealously in his voice. Ron threw a long wrapped gift roughly the size of a torch. It hit Harry in the gut and he sit up and chucked it back at Ron. "Stop it Ron I don't want to deal with gifts now," Harry whined. "Alright sorry just wanted to see what you got," came Ron angry voice. Harry sat up and picked up a package at the foot of his bed. He picked up the card and read it.  
  
Have a Happy Birthday Harry! From Ms. Figg  
  
Harry unwrapped it and he found that he was holding a little hat with two holes. A note slipped out. He picked it up. This is a cat hat. It looked like one of Hermione's House Elf hats but it was crafted with more skill. Harry threw the hat at Ron who picked it up with a look of dislike on his face. Hermione picked it up off the bed when Ron was through. "May I give it to Crookshanks?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He started on his next gift.  
  
Harry ripped the bright paper off this package and it revealed a colorful costume. It changed color whenever the need arose. Harry picked up the slip from in the package. It was from Fred and George.  
  
Harry hope you enjoy our new product: Mood swing swim costume.  
  
Harry smiled and tossed the shorts at Ron. "Brilliant, they gave me a pair too," said Ron, "Want to see?" he asked while loosening his belt. "No!" Harry and Hermione said at once. Ron frowned but replaced his belt. Harry started at another gift. It was a book. Ten thousand ways to ward off evil, Harry flipped it over and found that it was from Mad-Eye Moody. His next gift was from Ron, a singing little raisin that could be programmed to all the newest songs. Hermione fished through the gifts and found hers. It was a tiny box; Harry opened it carefully and out popped a tiny barrel for an owl's leg. "It was what I proposed to the Order. They are unbreakable impermeable unless you are the receiver," Harry smile at the little thing in his hand and gave his friends hugs. He placed the barrel on the table by his bed and continued to open presents. After 30 minutes he invited Hermione and Ron to help. The end result of the room full of gifts was:  
  
1 cat hat  
  
1 swim costume  
  
2 scarves  
  
1 ever-proof cloak  
  
1 pair of Chudley Cannon warm up robes  
  
1 wand care kit  
  
1 owl barrel  
  
15 books (mostly defense against the dark arts with a few exceptions)  
  
1 wizard channel mini television  
  
And one most amazing clock, it told the location of the person that he was concerned about, similar to Mrs. Weasley's, it told of anyone he wanted to know. It also told the time, and had an extra loud alarm so Harry wouldn't sleep in.  
  
Harry was needless to say very pleased. The wrappings of the gifts were pushed to the side and the piles of new gleaming gifts shined at the three friends. Suddenly the door burst open and Dobby dragging a large package and holding Winky's hand walked in. "Hello Harry P-Pot-ter," Dobby said, "I have brought you a late gift from downstairs and my own present to you sir" Dobby handed Harry the long package that was so obviously a broom. "Dobby what is you gift," Harry asked Dobby reached into a bag and out pour at least ten on Hermione's hats. She gasped and looked hurt. Dobby ignored her. "Here sir," Dobby said as he handed him a beautiful purple dragonfly. Winky glared at the three friends and Dobby elbowed her. A smile appeared on her face though it looked painful. "Thank you, Dobby. This is amazing," Harry said. "It is a delicacy sir," Dobby said. Winky licked her lips. Harry swallowed and thanked Dobby again who bowed and Left the room with Winky.  
  
Harry picked up the Broom and undid its ties. The paper fell away and revealed a phenomenal broom with the fine script on the handle: Greecehelix. Ron's jaw was on the floor and Hermione wore the look of a concerned mother. Harry's arms had gone numb. The broom hovered in the air waiting to be mounted. It had a speedometer in the handle and a protective charm on its twigs. Harry stroked the polished mahogany once and the broom stopped dead and waited. Harry put his hand over it and said "down," The broom flew to the wall and lean its self-upright before turning off completely.  
  
AN: What should he do with his firebolt?  
  
Let me know where I can change, clarify, etc.  
  
Just a kid so no flames. Thanks. Marty!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Shopping they went

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I don't make money off it or anything else.  
  
AN:I really like reviews, I seriously would love it if you're reading it please review it.  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter four: Shopping they went  
  
Hermione was the first to speak and break the trance. " You know you should get that analyzed," she huffed. "No He doesn't," shouted Ron. Harry stared at the two. "Stop, stop right now," Harry yelled, "I'll make my own decisions, I think that it needs to be looked at before I ride it."  
  
Hermione stuck out her tongue at Ron. Harry smiled at Ron, " you'll be the first chap to ride it though," Ron grinned hugely at Harry. Hermione covered her mouth as she yawned. "You should go to bed," Harry said as he clapped her on the shoulder with a punch. Hermione stumbled and gave Harry an angry look as she used her hand to avoid hitting the wall. "Oh, sorry," Harry muttered as she made her way out of the room. Ron clutched his sides in laughter. "Harry she's not a male," Ron said once he regained his composer. "I know!" Harry said bitterly "I feel stupid enough already just leave me be"  
  
Ron shrugged and picked up one of the many bags of candy that Harry had received and began to munch. "Wha-tat?" Ron asked while he chewed. His chocolate covered hand pointed to a slip that was under the bed. Harry picked it up and the words glowed jade as his hand made contact with the paper. Harry felt like a weight came off him that had been there since he entered the Black house.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I have put a spell on my money and my possessions. They will all go to you once you graduate Hogwarts. I have placed a charm over my vault and every year for your birthday a present will arrive that your heart truly desires. Lighten up chap I know that you will be fine without me.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
P.S. Please see that they find a suitable replacement House-elf  
  
Harry smiled and folded the slip into a square and placed it the book Mad- Eye had given him. "What was it?" Ron asked now with his mouth cleared. "Oh nothing," Harry answered not wanting to let Ron in on his special moment. Have placed the clock on the table between the two beds and fell asleep.  
  
They woke the next morning to a horrible flute sound coming out of the clock. It sounded as if the instrument had gotten stuck in a car's exhaust pipe. Ron threw a pillow over his head and tried to fall back asleep but Harry found the alarm turn off button and switched the dang thing off. Harry got up and dressed and when he was ready for breakfast he took the clock and pressed the foghorn icon. The horn blared in the room and Ron snapped out of bed. In his short pajamas Harry led him to eat.  
  
Downstairs Hermione and Ginny sat eating waffles. Mrs. Weasley was making coffee and a bunch of members of the Order sat reading the newspaper at the far end of the table. "Good morning," Mrs. Weasley said, "I've made you some food," She said while placing two plates of waffles on the table. The boys thanked her and began to eat. "We're going to Diagon Alley today," She added off hand. Harry coughed as a piece of food got lodged uncomfortably in his throat. 'How many people would accompany them,' he thought, it was be quite a scene.  
  
The girls stopped eating and began to clear the table that had evidently served many people their breakfast this morning. Nearly an hour later, everyone including the members at the end of the table, grabbed hold of the long lamp that had moments before glowed blue. Harry felt the tug and he landed moments later in an alley off the main walk. It was litter with odd bits of garbage. It was obliviously a popular portkey drop off. A little bald man ushered them out, he looked vaguely familiar to Harry.  
  
When on the main walk Mrs. Weasley took charge, " You" pointing at the boys and the members of the order " go to the robe shop and I'll meet you there once I have gotten the money" With that she walked off grabbing Hermione and Ginny's hands. The males made there way down the crowded street and into Linkly's Robes for all occasions. Harry wished that he had brought his out grown robes when he saw a sign in the window that read: We buy and sell used robes.  
  
Inside the shop Harry and Ron stood on the platforms and were measured by self operated tape. The members of the Order sat on dusty bench in the front of the shop. The man at the counter rushed over and began to assist the boys. For Ron he brought 4 used but in fine condition robes. And for Harry he brought 8 new crisp robes. The boys stood by the door and waited. Mrs. Weasley burst in a quickly paid for the robes (separately of course). The group followed her out the door. They got all their supplies for school. Harry got his potion set, his new larger caldron, inkwells, parchment, and new shoes. They stopped in front of a store that sold trunks and Harry dragged every one inside. There was no one to be seen in the shop and Harry and the group carefully examined the trunks. Ginny found one with an alarm so the trunk could only be opened by the owner. She loved light purple coloring but quickly moved on to the next one when she saw the price. Ron found a Chudley Cannons trunk, in their trademark orange. It was specially designed to hold a broom inside. It was quite large and would have also fit his now large amount of school supplies. Hermione found a trunk specially made to hold books; one side was bookshelves and it continued to flip back and forth exposing an unlimited amount of storage shelves.  
  
Harry was the luckiest of all though because he had money and he knew exactly what he wanted. He found it in the far counter of the shop. It was a bit dusty but he knew the second he saw the five keyholes that this was the trunk he had come in here for. He pushed the trunk to the empty counter and opened each compartment. It looked like there was just one empty trunk but when Harry opened the last compartment he found a manual to customize the trunk. He hit a button at the front of the store and a clerk appeared before him. Harry laid out his money: 100 galleons. The clerk shook his head and pointed to the label on the trunk it was only 60 galleons. Then Harry pointed at the various trunks and laid out another forty galleons. The clerk levitated the trunks out the door where the group waited. Harry walked out of the store and the group looked quite surprised. "Well I'm off the hook for Christmas and your next birthdays" and with that they went to get the next portkey back.  
  
AN:I think that was by far the worst sequence. Sorry if it made you cringe. 


	5. Chapter Five: A romance may bloom

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would be making money, which I am not.  
  
AN: Redone owls scores. It was pointed out to me that Percy And Bill only received 12 owls each.  
  
Please review I need to feel that someone is reading this.  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter Five: A relationship may bloom  
  
The Weasleys plus Hermione and Harry all went back to headquarters while the guards went home. They landed with a slight bounce and it caused them all to become entangled in one large mass of purchases and bodies. Mrs. Wesley made sure everyone was sorted other before ushering everyone out of the kitchen and up to their rooms. Hermione and Ginny pushed their stuff past Harry and Ron's room where the boys retired. "Mum said that once our OWLs and booklists come she will go and get our books." As if Ron had predicted the next event two owls flew in with large parchment envelopes. Ron grabbed his and ripped it open. Harry took the envelope and let his fingers remain on the Hogwarts seal. "Oh, 9 OWLs not too bad. How did you make out?" Harry then gingerly opened the Envelope and took out the material enclosed.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are to gauge what classes you are prepared to take at NEWT level. Your scores were as follows:  
  
Theory of Charms:  
  
Written: A Practical: E Total OWLs: 1  
  
Transfiguring:  
  
Written: E Practical: O Total: 2  
  
Herbology:  
  
Written: A Practical: E Total: 1  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Written: O Practical: O and a Bonus O Total: 3  
  
Potions:  
  
Written: E Practical: O Total: 2  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Written: O Practical: O Total: 2  
  
Astronomy:  
  
Written: A Practical: D Total: 0  
  
Divinations:  
  
Written: P Practical: D Total: 0  
  
History of Magic:  
  
Written: P Practical (recitation): P Total: 0  
  
Your total OWLs: 11  
  
Harry smiled and he and Ron exchanged papers. They would never have to take History of Magic again.  
  
" Well I'm finished with all the classes I detested." Ron said with a smug grin, " You poor chap, another two years with the slimy grit."  
  
Harry smiled. He sat on his bed and looked at all of his new things. "Did you hear me?" Ron persisted, " Another TWO YEARS with Snape"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and nodded. A smile still held on his face. Ron shook his head and lay down on his bed. " Some times I wonder 'bout you" Harry stood up and walked over toward his new trunk that was partly hidden under the junk in the room.  
  
'I got all the classes I need to become an auror,' Harry though. He bent down by his trunk and began to fiddle with the keys and locks. He opened the fifth compartment and out pulled out the owner's manual. Harry looked up at the clock. Ron's hand pointed asleep, sure enough a loud snore erupted from his bed. Harry chuckled and put the manual away. There was no sense in looking at it now, he couldn't do magic. He really wanted to customize the compartments.  
  
Harry straightened out and opened the door to the hallway. He walked to the right and knocked on a solid oak door that looked very similar to his own. He heard laughter from inside and then with a sudden creak the door was pulled open. Ginny peeked from behind the door. "Hullo Harry," She was red in the face not from blushing but from laughing. She opened the door fully and motioned for Harry to enter. He saw Hermione sitting on the floor; there was nothing remotely funny that Harry could see. There were piles of books next to the bed that obliviously belonged to Hermione. There were piles of clothing in the corners, only half of it folded.  
  
" What was so funny?" Harry asked. Ginny and Hermione gave each other a look and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
" Where's Ron?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Asleep," Harry answered.  
  
"It figures, that boy was never one for shopping," Ginny " Must have tucked him out." The three chuckled lightly at this and then sat in a strange silence.  
  
" So how were your OWLS?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.  
  
" I got by," Harry said " and you?"  
  
" I want a better answer from you first"  
  
" 11 OWLs"  
  
" Harry that's wonderful," Hermione exclaimed, " I got 13, but I took extra classes!"  
  
" I'm going to find out from Ron how he did," Ginny told them, " Anyone want the come with me?"  
  
Hermione shook her head " I'd rather him be awake before I go poking him"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Ok see you in a bit," Ginny said as she slipped quietly out of the door. (Well relatively quite because the door squeaks.)  
  
Harry sat down on Ginny's bed Harry saw a ginger tail hanging out of the dust ruffle. He fought the urge to pull on it and instead looked down at Hermione. ' I can see clear down her shirt,' Harry thought. Hermione must have noticed where his glances had wandered because she pulled her self up and sat on her bed.  
  
"So Harry," Hermione began, " How long have you known that Dobby had all my hats?"  
  
"Err.. look they don't want to be freed. Dobby had to clean the entire tower because you left those hats around. They were afraid to go in there."  
  
"You didn't answer my question,"  
  
"A long time," Harry said and he looked down at the floor.  
  
" That's ok I understand that you were just trying to protect my feelings."  
  
"So are you going to stop with the SPEW?" Harry asked.  
  
"NO! That is not what I meant at all," Hermione shot back, "I am just going to have to try to approach the issue differently. I'm not sure how yet." She got lost in a world of her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry spoke breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What were you and Ginny laughing at before I got here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, "We were talking about Dean."  
  
Harry shrugged and got up off the bed. Hermione jumped up and rapped her arms around his middle. Harry walked backwards away from the embrace. 


	6. Chapter Six: Froggy Bottom

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill, I do not own much and certainly not the copy right to Harry Potter. I make NO money off this or anything else for that matter.  
  
AN: Another chapter!!! Please review, give me ideas. I am making the relationship with Harry and Hermione go very slowly, If you want It to go faster let me know. I think it is more realistic this way.  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter Six: Froggy bottom  
  
Harry starred at Hermione and she starred angrily at him. "What was that all about," Harry asked curtly.  
  
Hermione's face screwed up into a frown "Oh please!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused, " Why did you hug me?"  
  
"Harry, that is what friends do," Hermione retorted.  
  
'Yes of course! Why did I jump to conclusions?' Harry reprimanded himself.  
  
Hermione sat back down on her bed and picked up a book, " But I wouldn't believe it for one minute if you told me that you did want more then a hug from me!" she teased with out looking up from her reading.  
  
'What was that my Hermione talking?' Harry shook his head " come again?"  
  
Hermione placed her finger on the last word that she read and looked up at Harry with a devious grin. The door opened and Hermione looked back down at her book leaving Harry utterly confused. "He did well Hermione," Ginny informed, " You must have really worked them hard for my brother to get 9 OWLs. He even got an A in History of Magic."  
  
Hermione smiled at Ginny, " No he got there by himself."  
  
"Don't let him off the hook so easily," Ginny insisted trying to break though Hermione's modesty. She shook her head and returned to her reading.  
  
"Hermione helped us loads, don't think we would have done half as well with out her help," Harry told Ginny. Hermione blushed and looked up at Harry from her reading.  
  
"Alright enough talk about OWLs Hermione and I have to finish a conversation that we were having if you don't mind," Ginny said motioning to the door.  
  
"Not at-all," Harry said, keen to get out of there. He shut the creaky door behind him and headed back into the bedroom that he shared with Ron.  
  
"What's new?" Ron asked as he entered the room. A chocolate frog half eaten rested in his hand.  
  
"Nothing," Harry sighed and lay down on his bed. Ron rummaged though the bag candy and settled on a Sugar Quill.  
  
"I'll tell you this day feels like it had been going on forever," Ron said between bites.  
  
A swift knock at the door brought Harry to his feet again. He opened it and the room was filled with a soft breeze and Mrs. Weasley's voice, " Supper is on the table!" The wind left the room and the door closed softly behind it.  
  
"Rats," Ron said looking longingly at a freshly opened chocolate frog in his hand, it jumped out of his hand and landing on the wall. "That little bugger." Ron shouted as he dove for it. The frog jumped onto the ceiling. Ron shrugged his shoulders and followed Harry out into the hallway. As the door clicked closed the frog fell from the ceiling onto the bed below, its body frozen into a milk chocolate position.  
  
Down in the basement kitchen the table was filled with delicious foods that Harry could hardly wait to eat. "Aah, here at last," Mrs. Weasley called as she saw them enter the kitchen. The fire allowed light to play across the faces of the people sited at the table. Harry and Ron took their seats as Bill and Charlie got up to help their mother suspend candles above the table. Once everyone was seated Mrs. Weasley demanded that the potatoes be passed her way and the rest of the clan began to help themselves.  
  
Hermione sat across the table from Harry. He looked at her with a new curiosity. She was involved in a heated debate with Mr. Weasley about enchanting Muggle artifacts. "If a few things such as refrigerators were enchanted for Muggles think about how long food could be kept fresh."  
  
"But then what happens to the children that count on the milk to go sour and the spouts to grow fuzz?" Mr. Weasley countered  
  
" Those things are needed to maintain a healthy body," Hermione added firmly.  
  
"A healthy body is certainly something that Hermione knows about," Mrs. Weasley said, " would you look at how lovely she has developed." Hermione blushed and hid her face in her arms that she leaned on the table. "Sorry dear didn't mean to embarrass you."  
  
"er..right" Mr. Weasley choked out, " where were we? Oh yes. You see the reason that we don't use re-ferg-raters is that a simple cooling charm works wonders and serves the same propose"  
  
Harry had stopped listening after that. The same girl that was being a little pervert upstairs was now the same Hermione that he always knew.  
  
"Ron, have you noticed anything different about Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Er. no?" Ron said unsure.  
  
"Ron really!" Harry insisted  
  
"She has bigger boobs?" Ron offered.  
  
"Ron, I heard that," Ginny whisper across the table. The three looked around the table and lucky no one else had over heard their conversation.  
  
"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking," Harry told Ron. He hoped that Ginny had heard that part too so that she didn't think he too was a pervert. Ron shrugged and went back to eating a large spare rib. His face and hands looked like he had slaughtered a pig.  
  
"Ron, you're a mess," Hermione accused.  
  
"I wa-s hu-ngr-y," Ron said while swallowing.  
  
Harry laughed as his two best friends bickered over manners. Though, he was quite glad when the meal was over. As the plates soared into the sink across the room the younger members at the table departed toward the stone steps.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on their beds. Ron read Harry a story out of a book that he thought was funny. It was!! "Can you image having to break a turd apart with a stick," Ron asked holding his sides. Harry laughed and wiped tears from behind his glasses. There was a knock on the door that straightened Harry out but Ron was sent into another fit of laughter. Harry opened the door cautiously. Hermione and Ginny stood before them in their nightclothes. Harry let them in and Ron got off the bed quickly. Her turned around quickly and the three people behind him let out a grasp. "I know my butt in cute as a button but please." Harry began to laugh so hard that he put his arm on Hermione's shoulder to keep him self off the floor.  
  
"Ron, I knew you liked the story but did you need to mess yourself?"  
  
"What?" Ron said as he tried to see his bottom, " Turn around all of you." They did as he asked and he removed his trousers. "Bugger! Bugger! Drat!" He saw that he had seated himself on the frog. 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Green Book

Disclaimer: Like I said previously I don't own Harry Potter rights and I am not making any money at all.  
  
AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed my story it makes me very happy!! Also if anyone is reading the story without reviewing think about how sad I am that I have less then 10 reviews. REVIEW flame if you want just let me know you're out there.  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter Seven: The Green Book  
  
Ron left the room to sort out his chocolaty rump. "I just came to say good night," Ginny managed between giggles. Hermione picked up a book out of a dangerously stacked pile. She sat on the edge of Harry's bed and he sat on a hard wooden chair and watched her.  
  
The book was old and musty and Hermione coughed from the dust that was sprayed from its pages as she delicately turned them. The green old leather on the front bore only a tiny golden lighting bolt. Hermione laughed and Harry shot her a confused look. She quickly snapped the book shut and handed it to him. He opened the cover and read the tiny black scrawl.  
  
Harry have a happy birthday,  
  
This book is one of many that tell the story of your life. You will find more then half the book contains black pages. This is because you life is  
not yet complete. You are the author of this story, you alone.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry turned past the first well known pages and into his teen years. The story held all of his memories!!! He turned to the last page and he saw why Hermione had laughed.  
  
It read:  
  
Harry Potter was in a predicament, on one hand his hormones told him to capture the girl but on the other hand this was the same bossy know-it-all that he had known since he was eleven.  
  
Harry slammed the book shut. His cheeks were on fire. Hermione looked at him like she had never seen him before. Harry starred at his toes. There were some hairs along the big toe---  
  
" Harry," Hermione said breaking into his self conscious examination of his hairy toes, " Do you think that there is a charm on the book that takes your actions and and conflicts and turns it into a story?"  
  
"Hermione," Harry said quietly, " I haven't the faintest how it works." ' Or why Dumbledore gave me such an embarrassing gift.' He thought. Harry got up and kneeled before his new trunk. He threw the green leather book into a compartment and locked it. Hermione stood before the pile of junk that lend ominously in the corner. She began to pick out books and stack them into yet another tower.  
  
" Put them in you trunk," Hermione said while gathering. Harry grabbed the books and piled them into the first compartment of his trunk. Once all the books were gone, Harry was sure that she would be satisfied, but she had gone all out in the clean up department. She stood pulling robes from the pile and instructed Harry to fold them just so. Once all there was left on the floor was tiny toys and such Harry picked them up and chucked them into the last empty compartment, Number four. Five contained the green book and the manual.  
  
Harry stood up and stretched he sat on the edge of his bed and watched Hermione pace the room looking for other things that he could put away.  
  
"Hermione, that's it we're all done!" Harry said.  
  
"No we're not. Aah see look," She said as she bent to pick up a wrinkly garment from the floor. Before a sleepy Harry could tell her not to touch that. Hermione was shaking out a pair of his knickers.  
  
"For the love of God," Hermione cried out. Harry tried to smother a laugh but it snuck out.  
  
"Harry I have just touched your underwear I would not laugh if I were you!" Hermione bellowed.  
  
"What?" Ron asked entering the room, " You touched his underwear?"  
  
Harry snorted and began to laugh again. Hermione put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"I was cleaning," Hermione sighed out.  
  
"Cleaning what?" Ron asked suggestively. Hermione ignored the bait and shook her head in disgust.  
  
" Good night you two," She said and shut the door.  
  
Ron smiled at Harry and grabbed the bag of candy. "Ron, you are truly a sicko!"  
  
"Thank you" he said between bites of candied warts.  
  
Harry looked at the clock on the table. It said that Hermione was angry and Ron was eating. Harry turned over and went to sleep. As soon as his eyes shut he felt like the room dropped ten degrees. He shivered in his sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The same short bald man from before appeared. "What do you have know?"  
  
"she spoke of a infant." He said bravely  
  
Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the man.  
  
"I'm glad that you learned to openly tell the truth." A voice with no joy said. Harry's scar seared and Voldermort cackled. Harry saw that the man was missing his left thumb. It was wrapped in a bandage.  
  
"She said that a child not born yet will be the key to his un-doing," The man said.  
  
"Oh really," Voldermort asked with new interest, hearing new information, " Is it his child?"  
  
"She didn't say," The man said.  
  
"I want you to come back when you remember more." Voldermort hissed.  
  
The man scampered off  
  
******  
  
Harry awoke to warm morning light on his face. He stretched and looked at his clock. It was 7:00 in the morning. According to the clock everyone was asleep but Hermione. The hand pointed to: other. a flap flew down a revealed: reading in her room.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron's bed. Ron lay above the sheets in nothing but his knickers. Harry chuckled and dressed himself before turning toward Hermione and Ginny's room. He knocked softly on the door. Nothing. He knocked again. He pushed his face up to the frame and whispered though the crack, " I know you're up Hermione, now let me in." The door opened and she let him in. "Where's the book you were reading?" asked Harry seeing her bed rumpled and the reading lamp pulled down. Hermione blushed a violent shade of purple and pulled the green leather book, that Harry had locked away, out. Harry frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry I just really wanted to read it." Hermione apologized.  
  
"It's fine I just wish you had asked first" Harry said  
  
"Would you have let me read it then?" she asked  
  
"No," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
"Well, then although it was the wrong thing to do morally. It was the right thing to do so that I could read it." She beamed.  
  
Harry smiled despite what she had done.  
  
" So what did the book mean when it said that you liked it when I gave you a kiss two years ago?" Harry stopped smiling he realized that she had just read something that was probably similar to a diary.  
  
"And what about that kiss under the mistletoe with Cho Chung." She teased.  
  
Harry frowned and shook his head. ' Why did he give that book to me' he wondered.  
  
Harry suddenly stopped being mad and leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss on the lips. She was in mid-sentence and with her eyes opened and her mouth blabbing she was cut off. Harry pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth off. 


	8. Chapter eight: Reactions to a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't make money. Yes, that applies to everything.  
  
AN: I was away for a little while so sorry about not updating. If you have any ideas for plot since this one is weak let me know where you want the story to go. Review I want to have 20!!!! Thank you for reviewing those of you who have already taken it pone themselves.  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Hermione held the book at an awkward angle. Harry took the book and turned for the door. He was mentally beating himself up for having acted so brashly. He had no idea what Hermione thought of him. Their relationship up to this point had been that of siblings. He reached for the knob and paused to scratch his head. He again reached for the serpent knob and turned it.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione called in a strangled voice. Harry took a step backwards and pulled the door open. " Harry!" Hermione called in a closer to normal voice. He walked out of the room and then abruptly turned and faced her.  
  
Her expression was unreadable; she avoided his stare and talked looking at his feet. "Why did you do that Harry?" He shrugged his shoulders in a defeated movement. Hermione looked up briefly and meet his gaze. His face was unhappy but his eyes revealed relief to be done hiding his subconscious yearnings. "Harry," she began clearing her throat, " that is NOT what friends do," Harry forced a smile at her attempt of humor. "I care about you a lot but not in a romantic sense,"  
  
"Hermione, you care about a lot of things such as books and house elves," Harry said with an edge of callous in his tone, " I don't think that I put things together, but somehow my body knew that you do care about me in 'that' way. Why did you read my book when you knew what it would be about? Why did you hug me? And for god sake why did you pick up my kickers?" Hermione sat on the bed and looked at the book that Harry was angrily waving about, emphasizing his point.  
  
"Harry, I need to think," Hermione choked out in a painful tear laced voice. Harry took the handle firmly in his hand and this time walked out of the door heated and foul. He entered his room further down the hall.  
  
Ron sat on his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " What's that you've got there?" he asked sleepily point at the Green book still held in Harry's arms. Harry threw it into the last trunk compartment and again locked it.  
  
" Nothing," He muttered. He turned to face Ron and explain but he found, Ron had again fallen back to sleep pulling the orange blanket up above his head. Harry collapsed onto his bed and began to read a book that he had gotten for his birthday: Magical Creatures and their Powers. Hagrid had sent it with a note that said he would really love it if the trio took Care of Magical Creatures at Newt Level. Ron again began to stir at 10:00.  
  
"Oi, Harry, what time did I turn in last night?" Ron asked with an air of concern.  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry answered.  
  
"Harry, I think that I have gone eight hours on an empty stomach," Ron said with a grin.  
  
Harry and Ron trooped down the stairs to the kitchen. They found evidence of another meeting of the order by way of plates stacked sky high in the sink being clean by a sponge and towel. At the table sat an exhausted Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked slightly detached and she quickly got up from the table. She put on a huge fake smile and excused herself to go and freshen up. Harry, a normally dainty eater, piled food on his plate to match Ron's. Ron ate a sausage and Harry ate a sausage. It was as if they were having an eating contest but neither were aware of it. " Mum you're going to have to make more food if these two keep up at the rate their going." Fred said. Harry looked down at his plate. It was quite true there was enough food for ten people on his plate alone.  
  
"They are just growing boys," George said, " Growing from side to side." Ron did not seem in the least embarrassed about the amount of food he was consuming. Harry looked down at his food again and pushed all of his food on to Ginny's plate and walked out of the kitchen. He walked up the stone steps and as he entered the hall where the portraits of the Black family had hung he felt himself being tugged into a curtained area where a deeply framed portrait had hung flush to the wall.  
  
He felt arms wrap around his middle and felt a head fly by his own. He then felt the body racked by sobs. Hermione' s head leaned against his chest. He remanded ridged and silent waiting for an explanation. "Harry d-don't you s- see?" Hermione sobbed, "If you hadn't done what you did." She wailed, " Now we can't just be friends." At this Harry dropped his arms to his side and detached Hermione. They stared at each other in the dark.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Harry asked, " Do you want me to say sorry for kissing you? Well, I truly reget that."  
  
"It doesn't fix it!" Hermione insisted.  
  
"Well then what do you want?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"I want to wake up and have everything back to normal," Hermione cried.  
  
"Fine, let's just pretend that it never happened," Harry tried.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. And then leaned in and gave Harry a hug. She turned her head up and their lips met for the second time that day. Harry pulled away quickly as his scar began to sear. He looked into Hermione' s eyes. "Well I don't see why you can't come out as a pair," said a familiar voice from behind them. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Dead Man Talking

Disclamier: I don't own it, not making money from it, and it really has no plot so you can't steal it.  
  
AN: Please review even if you have done so already. I don't want to update if no one is reading it.  
  
Also I would love any ideas you have. Umm I don't know what else to say.  
  
My cat just got his head stuck in a watering can. TOO CUTE!!!  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter Nine: Dead Man talking  
  
Hermione's head nearly hit the ceiling as she jumped from shock. Someone had seen them kiss!!! Harry parted the curtains slightly and saw a small portrait: A smiling man with black hair. He waved at Harry and winked. "Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea it's me," The portrait form of Sirius answered. "I have been a bit cramped in this frame. You might be kind enough to have them enlarge the frame and such." Harry stared dumbstruck.  
  
"YOU!! How long have you been there for?" Hermione demanded having found her voice.  
  
"Long enough to know that you are dead against a relationship but madly in love with Harry," Sirius said with a laugh. Hermione huffed and stomped out of curtains.  
  
"Sirius," Harry began not at all sure how to approach the fact that he was dead, " Have you been well?"  
  
"Well I've certainly been better, you know being dead and all is quite a damper on all my good fun." Sirius answered. Harry examined him. He looked a good 20 years younger then he had been the last time he had seen him. It must have been his 7th year.  
  
"How come you can talk to me?" Harry queried.  
  
"Well I'm not totally certain about all the charms that make painting and photos animated but I know that once a person dies they essentially can live though their portraits. They can leave and the portrait sleeps or the canvas appears blank. It's all on a need to know basis so that is all of the information that I have ever been told." Sirius explained.  
  
"Sirius, do my parents have a portrait?"  
  
"Harry, your parents died in a very different way then I did," Sirius said trying to be kind, "You remember how when your wand connected with Yo- Voldermort how the shadows of the people killed by dark magic came out of his wand. Well, you parents are minimally trapped-"  
  
"My parents are TRAPPED?" Harry yelled.  
  
"No, but the magic that makes it possible to come back in the form of portraits is. People believe it to be an unexpected side effect."  
  
"Have you seen them?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded.  
  
" They are happy and very proud of you," Sirius told not offering any more information.  
  
"I'd better go and sort things out with Hermione," Harry said breaking the strange silence that had formed. He left the curtains to find a bewildered Ron standing outside. "Harry, what were you doing in there," Ron asked raising an eyebrow, "and with who?"  
  
"Sod off you disgusting pig. I was having a discussion with Sirius," Harry said moving the curtain aside.  
  
"Your right off you rocker," Ron stammered not even masking the laugher. Harry turned to look at the portrait to find a white canvas. He shook his head, closed the curtain and walked away.  
  
That night Harry again had a strange dream.  
  
**  
  
"The wizards that have married muggles should be punished first," A hiss called out.  
  
"What of the witches that have married muggles?" Harry saw a portly man ask.  
  
"Hush you imbecile," Harry heard a hissed response.  
  
"It will all be taken care of," Harry saw Wormtail answer, picking up a walnut and using his metal hand to crush it to dust.  
  
"So what do I tell them?" The fat man asked. Harry stared at the man's face and found it curious that the man's mole twitched from his nervous expression.  
  
"He is here, hide yourself," the voice hissed. The fat man disappeared behind some piled furniture. Harry's scar burned a splitting bleeding way as Voldermort looked into the mirror and smiled at him.  
  
**  
  
Harry woke up in a sweat. His bed cloth was damp and he sat against the wall and leaned his head back. The clock read two in the morning and Harry collapsed into a restless sleep.  
  
The next three weeks before school started were quite uneventful unless you count Harry and Hermione nearly jumping out of their pants if they were ever left alone together. They would run to opposite ends of the room and falsely occupied themselves with knick-knacks. Harry often went to go see Sirius, but he was not in his frame. As school drew closer the household was a mess of laundry, hemming, and packing. Mrs. Weasley while only sending two of her children to school this year also hand to deal with Harry and Hermione full brunt.  
  
On September First which also happened to be a Sunday. (Quite a strange day to start school on.) The trio plus Ginny with all their stuff drove the station accompanied by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin. The Ron and Hermione went to the front of the train to sit in their prefect compartment. Harry went and sat with Ginny Luna and Neville. " So, Ginny are you still and item with Dean." Ginny nodded her head and for some reason Harry felt his blood begin to boil. "So give me details," Luna encouraged. Harry cleared his throat and made a desperate face. He did not need to hear about the love life of his best friend's younger sister.  
  
"You ok?" Ginny paused mid sentence. Harry indeed looked quite ill. His face was quite green and he had his hands over his ears. He shook his head and walked out of the compartment. He breathed in deep and felt much better to be out of the room where Ginny was describing in detail things that Harry REALLY didn't want to know about Dean.  
  
Down the hall Harry saw Draco Malfoy and his henchmen walking down towards him like they owned the place. "Hullo, Potter how is it to be an orphan again." Draco asked with his trademark sneer.  
  
"I'm fine Malfoy, but how's your mum making out being a single parent?" Harry replied. Draco glared at him and turned down the hall past him. The food Cart witch stopped off next and Harry still being outside bought all his arms could hold of chocolate frogs and other such goodies. He began to drop them and as he went to pick them up he dropped more.  
  
"Here let me help you," A girl offered. Harry turned around to the most pleasing sight. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Sorting Hat needs prozac

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue me.  
  
AN: I was again away. Please kick up the reviews and I will try to kick up the out put before school starts.  
  
A dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter Ten: Sorting Hat needs prozac  
  
Hermione bent over and picked up the dropped food. Harry stood and watched. She hadn't yet changed into her robes and wore newly purchased wizarding cloths. She had on a scarlet knit sweater and a black dragon hide pant thingy. 'Wow,' thought Harry ' I can see panty lines' and drunken grin spread across his face. Hermione righted herself, opened the compartment with one hand, and sat down in a seat. Harry sat in the seat he had originally claimed and poured the food onto the floor. Neville, Ginny and Luna dug in. A peaceful silence enveloped the compartment and people looked around and smiled at each other. Harry looked at Hermione and their eyes met. She quickly turned away in a nervous jerk. Harry looked at the chocolate frog in his hands as it struggled. Harry clapped his hands and the frog spattered onto the wall.  
  
"Harry, I know that it isn't alive, but please, it is the whole idea of killing an animal," Ginny whined. Harry shrugged and picked up another frog that was already frozen and ate it. Ron entered the compartment moments later with a very large supply of snacks to add to the ever-shirking pile of food in the compartment. Ginny and Luna began to talk and Neville went out to the lavatories. Ron stretched his lanky arms and yawned. His eyelids drooped, and a minute later, he was out cold leaning onto Hermione. She looked up from her book, smiled at Ron and then turned back to her reading.  
  
"If that were me you would have gone nutters," Harry said softly. He was quite annoyed that she was giving him such a cold treatment.  
  
"Would it me you now? Or a month ago?" Hermione asked with contempt. He shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"I just don't understand why it bloody matters," Harry said, keeping his voice surprisingly even.  
  
"Harry, you changed everything by-," she looked over at Luna and Ginny, who were still deep in conversation. "A romantic kiss shared by two intimate people is fine but-," she paused looking over at Ron and poked him in the gut.  
  
"Mum?" Ron slurred in deep sleep. Hermione seemed satisfied with the result.  
  
"When two great friends share something like that it comes with feelings and an unavoidable change in relationship," Hermione finished.  
  
"I didn't think about the fall out of my action, sorry," Harry said sarcastically. " Want a relationship with you." Harry said with quite desperation.  
  
Hermione looked pained and quickly transferred her glance to the girls.  
  
"I think that you should hook up with my brother," Ginny was saying.  
  
"Wouldn't it be strange knowing that your friend has seen your brothers 'little friend'?" Luna asked sincerely. "I have seen it my self I don't see why it should change how I feel about you," Ginny answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hermione, why aren't you on the same page as them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, what do you take me for a whore!" Hermione said sharply, "I have feelings attached to my actions and I want to understand why I do what I do"  
  
"So in other words you don't want to kiss me because you're afraid to lose control?" Harry asked, his grin could be heard.  
  
"That was not what I say," Hermione said loudly.  
  
"But that was what you meant!" Harry teased.  
  
Hermione looked uneasily at now staring Ginny and Luna. "Harry, we will finish this conversation later," With that she pushed Ron off her shoulder and opened her book back up.  
  
The rest of the train ride was ridden in relative silence. Harry was fairly confident that Ginny and Luna had no idea what they had been talking about and the only mystery that remained was the length of Neville's loo visit. (Came back flushed nearly a half hour later.)  
  
They exited the train and Harry heard a gasp beside him as the members in his compartment saw the thestrals drawing the carriages. Hermione, Ron, and Harry took one as Dean, Ginny, Luna and Neville climbed into a neighboring buggy.  
  
They entered the Great Hall that looked the same as usually. Harry looked at the staff table and was relieved to find familiar faces. His eye scanned the table for a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher but failed to locate one. Harry heard Hagid's hearty laughter from behind and saw Professor McGongall lead a batch of frightened wet first years to the front of the hall. She placed the sorting hat down on the stood and stepped back.  
  
**  
  
In times of war  
  
The sorting hat did know  
  
To put the child in house  
  
To be trained for on coming battle.  
  
Those who's loyal hearts do seek  
  
Justice, equality and kindness  
  
Hufflepuff may be your house  
  
A place of untainted desires  
  
Those who have capacity for knowledge  
  
Would do best in sage house Ravenclaw  
  
Wise and clever beyond your years  
  
Strategy will be your calling and ultimately  
  
Your weakness  
  
Those who are brave are the strongest fighters.  
  
Intelligence and power you will have no trouble to gain  
  
Putting it to use will prove a greater challenge  
  
Gryffindors are bold and brave  
  
This house full of risk takers is prefect for those willing.  
  
Those who feel hesitation to loyalty  
  
Thrive on power and wealth  
  
A Slytherin is sly and cunning  
  
And often as twisted as a knot  
  
This house will serve you well  
  
Giving you the tools but you must be the ones to use them  
  
Hogwarts has seen many battles.  
  
The houses must unite  
  
A resistance is as powerful as it's weakest link.  
  
No matter what side you join  
  
Keep what is important close to your heart.  
  
**  
  
The hat fell silent. A cough echoed though the full hall. No one moved. Even Dumbledore stared at it. He stood and cleared his throat "quiet a different song," His eyes twinkled and he motioned for the sorting to begin. McGongall unrolled a parchment and gave an appraising look to the new students.  
  
Addol, Keith was placed in Ravenclaw  
  
Bart, Hana went to Hufflepuff  
  
Daffle, David joined Gryffindor  
  
So on and so forth Gryffindor also received:  
  
Donmen, Fin (male)  
  
Flank, Post (male)  
  
Holister, Jane  
  
Johnson, Petal (Female)  
  
Larth, Mack (Male)  
  
Marcus, Scott  
  
Wang, Lynne  
  
Zany, McClout (female)  
  
Ron and Hermione bustled off after dinner before Harry had a chance to talk to her, no doubt taking the first years up to the common room. Harry walked up slowly to the tower. He drew near and began to walk faster. Suddenly a hand grabbed his collar and gave him a good tug into an empty classroom.  
  
AN: Who is the new DA teacher?? Give ideas if you want!!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Harry is a busy boy

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't make any money. Suing me would be pointless.  
  
AN: I am clueless to how the schedule works at Hogwarts. If anyone knows please explain it to me to that the classes make more sense.  
  
A Dance of Satisfaction  
  
Chapter Eleven: Harry's a busy boy  
  
Harry was turned to look at his captor. He squinted through the darkness, trying to determine who it was. "Harry," she began, " I don't want a relationship, that is too complicated," Hermione' s voice quivered, "so I've decided that we can't be friends anymore," Harry wore a look of disgust that Hermione could see because their eyes had adjusted.  
  
"You are so overly dramatic," Harry huffed, "How can you chose who your friends are, you like who you like. If you really want to spend your time avoiding me then fine, but know that I will still have feelings for you," Harry walked out of the classroom leaving her standing with her eyes brimming.  
  
Harry walked to the fat lady and told her the password. Butter Locks. He went up the stairs and entered the room that he had slept in for five years prior. A sign hung on the door. Sixth years. Harry lay down on his bed pulled the curtains around, and without saying goodnight to Ron (prefect duties) fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
The short bald man, missing his thumb, looked tearfully at Voldermort. "I saw the woman again, li-like you asked," the man stuttered, "She spoke of some sort of turbulence," Voldermort weighed this new information.  
  
"I want to know how to contact this person myself," Voldermort said coldly, " she holds great power and I can offer her what she deservers if she complies,"  
  
"She won't work with you," the man said.  
  
"I can make her. Tell me her greatest weakness,"  
  
"Er. She seems to have a lot of cats," The man said.  
  
**  
  
Harry woke up to Ron pushing him. "Wake up, you great lug," Ron said, "It's time for breakfast," The two boys walked down the stairs. Harry and Ron cracked jokes about Moaning Myrtle and walked nosily into a silent great hall. It was only the second time that it had ever been so quite. The first time was last night. Dumbledore stood before the students.  
  
"I think that it is time to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," He said looking out over the silent pupils. I would like to introduce you all to Professor Tonks. With that Tonks with auburn hair entered from the side room behind the staff table. She took a seat at the empty place and waved lightly. Her face lit up considerable when she saw Harry and Ron. Hermione sat hidden behiend Ginny. Dumbledore raised his arms to bring an end to the applause. "And for those students qho wish to practice applying knowledge from class will be able to work with Harry Potter and his club DA. A meeting will take place here tonight after supper,"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and then back to Dumbledore. Why was he always embarrassing him? Ron Clapped with the other students. He must have thought it was a plan Harry had had. Harry turned his gaze towards Hermione. She wore a guilty look and was not clapping very enthusiastically. The clapping died sown and people began to eat. Hermione got up at the end of the meal to receive her schedule from Professor McGongall. She then turned and left the Great Hall. Harry stood to follow her and was handed his schedule. He ran out the door ignoring the concerned questions from Ron.  
  
He caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking and turned around. He took a minute to catch his breath. She looked at him impatiently. " What is the matter with you?" Harry huffed still out of air, " Why is there a club for the WHOLE school that I am running?"  
  
"Harry, you did wonderfully last year and even with a great teacher, students need more practice," Hermione said.  
  
"Why am I running it?"  
  
"I volunteered you," Hermione said innocently.  
  
"So, it is ok to volunteer someone who you aren't even considering your friend?" Harry said growing angry.  
  
"You wouldn't have done it otherwise,"  
  
"No, you're right, If you don't want to be my friend leave me alone," Harry said chocking on hidden tears.  
  
Hermione reached out and hugged him. Harry put his head down on her shoulder and willed himself not to cry.  
  
"Hey mate," Ron said walking down the corridor looking at his schedule, " Do we have any classes to together," Ron then looked up, " Oh shit, man, sorry, I didn't realize. I thought you two were having a fight,"  
  
Hermione smiled, " We are,"  
  
"Er. it doesn't look like you're fighting,"  
  
Hermione released her grip on Harry's back. Harry stood up and looked at Ron. "Let's go up," He said to Ron. They walked to the tower leaving Hermione standing alone in the hall. Ron and Harry both had Transfiguring first on this Monday morning. They walked into the classroom and were pleasantly surprised to find most of last years class waited for the lesson to begin. Neville sat by himself up front looking nervously at the door as if he were worried he should be there. Hermione was not in the classroom until the door was nearly closed. She hurried in and sat next to Neville. The lesson was uneventful they were practicing transfiguring a variety of objects into the same large white bunny. Then they were to transfigure the bunny into new household items. Ron and Harry first transfigured a ceramic plate into a bunny and then transfigured it into a pair of sheers. They then transformed that into a bunny and so on down the line. As the class drew to a close those students who had been unable to complete the series were assigned to practice. "I have selected four students who show promise for Animagus training. I will ask for your opinions to be kept to yourself," McGongall held a list, "Granger, Hermione. Malfoy, Draco. Potter, Harry." She flipped the paper over leaving the class in suspense, " Longbottom, Neville." Ron's face dropped and Neville looked up in total distress. "You will meet in this classroom on Friday evenings," With that the bell sounded and the class emptied. 


End file.
